


Good Pig

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: Some naughty and not so naughty works [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	Good Pig

“You look gorgeous Hoggy”. Junkrat smiled, kept a leash on his hand and looked Roadhog. 

 

Roadhog was wearing a black silky top, cute striped stockings, no underwear at all and had a collar on his neck: 

 

“Thanks” He said shyly.

 

Junkrat sat on the bed.“Come here…” 

 

Roadhog obeyed, Junkrat placed a cock ring on him.“Get on your knees and suck my cock”.

 

Roadhog kneeled, removed Junkrat’s pants, lifted his mask and started to give a blowjob.

 

He kissed the tip, licked the length and finally put it in his mouth, sucking it hard and fast. 

 

Junkrat tugged the leash. “Easy there… no need to rush…” 

 

Roadhog sucked Junkrat’s cock and made it hard.

 

“That’s enough, now it’s your turn. Lie on the bed, be a good boy and stroke yourself for me.”

 

Roadhog lies on the bed and started to stroke his cock. 

 

Junkrat sat on the edge of the bed and watched the show. “What a lovely sight, you naughty boy…” 

 

Roadhog’s cock trembled, he fastened his speed. 

 

Junkrat tugged the leash again.“Tsk tsk… be patient… if you do that you would come too quickly and that’s not I want right?”  

 

“Y… yeah… sorry boss…”

 

“Good piggy. You have done well, now it’s time for the main course”.Junkrat smirked. 

 

He got handcuffs under the bed, cuffed Roadhog on the bed poles and got the lube from the drawer. 

 

He smeared a good amount it to his flesh fingers and started to finger Roadhog.

 

Junkrat teased the entrance that made Roadhog moan quietly. 

 

Junkrat inserted one finger, moving it slowly in and out, then moving a second finger in and moved them quickly.

 

Roadhog panted and his cock trembled even harder. 

 

Junkrat stopped, lubes his cock and rubbed it teasingly over his hole. “Want me to fuck you already?” 

 

“Please…” Roadhog begged.

 

“Can’t hear you…” Junkrat nibbled Roadhog’s thigh.

 

“Please! Fuck me already!” 

 

A sudden thrust. “That’s a good boy…”

 

There were wet sounds, flesh hitting flesh. 

 

Roadhog panted, wanted to stroke his cock. 

 

Junkrat growled. “Ngh… you are so tight, it feels so good. How’s my piggy? Does this feel good?” 

 

Roadhog could only pant. “Yes… it feels so good… please… please, stroke my cock…”

 

“Good boy, begging like that…” Junkrat started to stroke Roadhog’s cock while tugging the leash harder. 

 

Roadhog grasped the blanket under him hard and bit his lip.

 

“Urgh… I’m going to cum…” Few thrusts more and Junkrat came in Roadhog. 

 

Roadhog was trembling under him, panting loudly.

 

Junkrat removed the cock ring what made Roadhog came hard. 

 

His cum spurted on his stomach, where Junkrat licked it up. “Mmmm… tasty…” 

 

Junkrat took the handcuffs off Roadhog’s wrists, gently stroked the marks on them. 

 

“You okay there Hog? Do you need your Hogdrogen?”

 

Roadhog nodded weakly. Junkrat went to get the Hogdrogen, gave it to Roadhog and took off the collar.

 

He lies on the bed, Roadhog turned and hugged him. “Thanks Jamie, that was great.” 

 

Junkrat smiled and slid his fingers through Roadhog’s hair. “I hope I didn’t hurt you too much, want to snuggle little bit?”

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry. Snuggling sounds great.” 

 

They hugged, gave lots of kisses and enjoyed each others presence.

  


 

Thank you for [professor-spacecakes](http://professor-spacecakes.tumblr.com/) for this commission and giving me permission to use it as an illustration in my fic


End file.
